Closest to heart
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: TWWLTI#6 To which only the meaning of a name lets her decide whom the guy closest to her heart is.


Conan: so Yusuki, how's your new school.

Yusuki: good, I guess, I mean it's not bad, it's not very good (due to quizzes) Anyways, Ed is sick right now. Ryoma,

Ryoma: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice, Mazui only wrote the story. Mada Mada

* * *

"Free period everyone~!" Narumi announced as he twirled out of the room.

Just like their daily routines, Class 2-B grouped in their particular social groups. Of course, the boys and girls parted from each other. Natsume left to go for some peaceful sleep and Ruka followed. Noticing their "leader" leave, Mochu, Kitsuneme, and some other boys left as well. Yuu being the responsible class representative, followed the group of boys to make sure about his classmates' safety. Thus leaving the napping mind-reader, all alone in a room full of the opposite gender. Well... fan girls will be fan girls as they talked an giggled about their precious Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama. This left the only four girls nothing to do, well...three girls were doing nothing, Hotaru was finishing her newest invention.

After Hotaru finished, Anna asked her in pure curiosity, "Ne, Hotaru-chan, what's that for?"

"It's a picturizer for both those idiotic fan girls and me. It shows the guy closest to her heart." She answered.

"Oh cool! Let me try!" Mikan said excitedly as she simply pressed her thumb on the small green screen underneath the .

The small green screen flashed a bit, then showed Natsume Hyuuga's picture on the upper screen.

"How's that possible?" Mikan shouted.

"I find it cute, Mikan-chan," Nonoko commented. "Let me try," she said as she neared the device.

Doing the same action as Mikan did, she earned Ruka Nogi's picture.

"W-what?" She exclaimed.

"Hotaru-chan, I think you have some defect on your device," Anna informed the young inventor.

"No, it's simply for fan girls to fantasize and become more rabid about Nogi and Hyuuga." Hotaru stated.

"Oh I see, well that explains a lot," Nonoko said.

"Of course, the guy closest to her heart would be Yuu-kun," Anna told them.

"Really? I never knew that," Mikan said.

"Anna!" Nonoko fumed.

"How about you Hotaru, Anna, who's closest to your heart?" Mikan asked rather Naiively.

"5000 rabbits," Hotaru said in a dull tone as she showed her open palm.

"As for Anna, it's Kistuneme-san," Nonoko said rather sadistically aiming to get even with her best friend.

"No-no-ko!" Anna shouted.

"Hotaru! Please pretty please tell me!" Mikan begged.

"Alright, idiot, tell me yours before I tell him to you," Hotaru told her.

"Hmm... Let's see... I'd say Koko." Mikan told them as she stole a glance from the sleeping lad.

"Koko? You mean Kokoro Yome?" Nonoko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Mikan confirmed.

"But why?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Mikan, why?" Hotaru said as she records this particular data.

"Because Koko's name is Kokoro. It means 'heart' isn't that closest to the heart?" Mikan explained.

"Yeah but Kokoro Yome was intended to be kokoroyomi, which meant 'mind reader'" Nonoko informed her.

"So? It's closer than jujube or red chinese date, and plus wouldn't it be much easier for girls and guys that the guy can read her mind right?" Mikan told them.

"Great, now the romantically retarded became a romantic," Hotaru grunted.

"Everyone take your seats, and start working on the first 100 questions on your textbooks," the scary math teacher announced.

The classroom's environment suddenly changed from rowdy and laidback to strict and orderly. The boys suddenly appeared in their own seats (minus Natsume, of course). The girls straightened. And the sleeping lad finally woke up after dreaming he heard that he was the closest to his love's heart.

* * *

**Why did Mikan say jujube or red chinese date on her explanation?  
**Natsume's name is actually 'jujube' (red chinese date)[i think it was because or his crimson orbs]. While Kokoro means 'heart and Kokoroyomi is 'mind reader'.

**Why make a MikanxKoko fic? We all know that Mikan and Natsume would end up together.  
**I think it's pretty unique you know an odd pair, everyone like Rukaru or NatsuMikan. I mean I LOVE the NatsumeXMikan pair just like the next person and my liking towards Koko has grown and I find it awesome that they may have a good compatability.


End file.
